The End of All Things
by CapNicholls
Summary: In which Sam's true colors show
**The End of All Things**

Frodo struggled up the last few steps on the side of the mountain, trying to get to the top before Gollum did.

Finally, he collapsed at the top. He lay there, breathing heavily for a moment, then mustered the strength to push himself off the ground. He stumbled to the edge of the cliff that looked over the bubbling river of lava.

With a shaking hand, he held the Ring out over the lava, willing himself to drop it.

Just then, Gollum came bounding into the cavern. He took a flying leap at Frodo, who shoved the Ring on. Gollum snarled, trying to bite Frodo, but Frodo was stronger than he looked, and managed to shove Gollum off himself. Frodo kicked him, sending Gollum sprawling near the edge, and yanked off the Ring. Just as Gollum was about to get up and attack again, Frodo gave him one last shove, and Gollum tumbled over the cliff, screeching, "My Precioussssss...!"

But as he was falling, Gollum grabbed at Frodo's ankle and pulled him down over the edge with him.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, running over to the spot where Frodo had fallen. Lo and behold, there was Frodo, hanging onto a rock jutting from the side of the cliff.

Sam quickly reached down and pulled Frodo onto his feet.

"Thanks, Sam," Frodo gasped out, glancing over his shoulder over the cliff, where Gollum's hand was sticking above the flow, clutching at the air until it was covered by the lava.

"Sure thing, Mr. Fr-" Sam stopped as Frodo sank to the ground, exhausted.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said, alarmed.

"I can't do it, Sam." Frodo reached up and held the Ring out to Sam. "You have to throw it in."

Sam took the Ring and slowly turned and walked to the edge of the cliff. He held it over the lava, seeing it shine in the semi-darkness. How could a thing so small cause so much chaos and war? Sam made a decision. Clutching the Ring to his chest for a moment, he narrowed his eyes, and turned back to Frodo, who was on his feet.

"Have you done it? Is it over?" Frodo was relieved. He knew he wouldn't have been able to do it himself.

Sam held out his hand and uncurled his fingers to reveal that he was still holding it.

"Sam!" Frodo was confused, but he knew what had come over Sam; he himself had felt it numerous times before. "Just drop it in. Just drop it."

"No." Sam wasn't about to let go of this...this wonderful, this _precious_ thing.

"Then give it to me." Frodo walked towards Sam cautiously, knowing with the Ring in his hand, Sam would be unpredictable.

He stretched out a hand. "I'll do it. I'll throw it in. Give it to me."

"No!" The outburst was from Sam, who was still clutching the Ring like his life depended on it.

He glared at Frodo with alarming ferocity. "I'm keeping the Ring."

"Sam, think about what you're doing; Middle-Earth will be in ruins unless it gets destroyed."

Suddenly, quite out of the blue, Sam laughed. Frodo was taken aback. "Sam...?"

"You think I volunteered to help you because I wanted to help _save_ Middle-Earth?" Sam asked. Suddenly he lashed out and slapped Frodo across the face. "You stupid imbecile!"

Frodo recoiled, shocked, staring at Sam. "What...what are you talking about?"

Sam sneered at Frodo. "I didn't come to _save_ Middle-Earth. I came to destroy it."

Frodo's eyes got wide. "Y-you what?"

"Yes, _Mr._ _Frodo_ _,"_ Sam said sarcastically. "That's right. _Ever-faithful_ Sam is working for Sauron."

As he spoke, Sam walked towards Frodo, who backed away, towards the edge of the cliff.

"But Sam...why?" Frodo was horrified.

Sam snorted. "He pays better than you."

"But you never asked for payment!" Frodo cried. "You said making me happy was payment enough!"

"And you think I meant it?"

Frodo paused. "Well, now that you mention it, it _did_ sound kind of sarcastic."

"Good-bye, Frodo."

"What do you-"

And with that, Sam shoved Frodo off the side of the cliff.

"Sam! Nooooo..."

Sam saw the horror in Frodo's eyes as he fell towards the river of fire.

Then Frodo was engulfed by the lava, and Sam could see him no more.

"Congratulations, Master Gamgee."

The voice came from behind him, and Sam knew who it was without looking. He'd spoken to him many times before.

"I must say, Sauron is pleased. I had my doubts, I really did, but he was confident. You've impressed us both."

Sam slowly turned around and looked into the face of Gandalf the White.

"Thank you."

Gandalf held out his hand for the Ring and Sam gave it to him.

"Thank _you_ , Master Gamgee. And now, I believe, it is time for us to depart."

Sam nodded, still thinking about what he'd done. He was a little sorry - Frodo had kind of grown on him.

Gandalf walked out if the cave and Sam followed him. Gandalf hoisted himself up on the giant eagle that was waiting outside, and Sam held up a hand so Gandalf could help him up.

The wizard smiled. "Oh, no, Master Gamgee. You're not riding up here with me."

Sam gave a sigh. Of course. _He'd_ be riding in the eagle's talons.

The eagle spread it's great wings and lifted off the ground.

"Oi!" Sam yelled. "What about me?"

"You've served your purpose, Master Gamgee!" Gandalf called down. "Master Sauron has no need of you anymore. I'm afraid you'll be staying here. Don't worry - you'll soon be reunited with Master Baggins."

And with that, he flew away.

Sam smirked as Gandalf flew out of sight, then pulled the real Ring out of his pocket, suddenly realizing too late that it wasn't much use anymore. So there he stood, waiting to die.


End file.
